Ce qui se passe en dehors
by misaya67
Summary: "Il l'avait vu batailler un moment avec sa conscience, fermer les yeux, prendre une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, le jeune homme lui avait semblé plus déterminé. Moins torturé également."


_Salut ! Me voilà avec un petit OS sur nos chers amis McGee et Gibbs. C'est rare que je fasse des OS, en général, mon esprit s'envole et je commence finalement une fic. Mais là, ayant un peu de mal avec mes fics en cours (et avouons-le, un peu déçue de ne pas savoir ce que vous en pensez vu que je n'ai pas eu une seule review de mes derniers écrits - en mode "je me plains" mais ça va passer lol -), cette petite histoire m'est venue toute seule. J'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira. N'hésitez vraiment pas à laisser un petit mot, une opinon, une critique, les auteurs en raffolent et ça fait toujours du bien de savoir ce que les lecteurs en pensent (nos avis sont rarement totalement objectifs...)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Tout avait commencé un mardi soir. Il se souvenait être en train de scier une planche quand il avait entendu des pas à l'étage. Et la porte de la cave s'ouvrir. Il avait jeté un regard, légèrement surpris par le visiteur, mais il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, habitué désormais à ce que ses agents débarquent à l'improviste quand le moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Il avait senti sur lui le regard de McGee, depuis le bas des escaliers où il s'était assis. Cherché à l'accrocher, mais le plus jeune semblait ailleurs, perdu dans ses mornes pensées.

Posant son outil, il s'était emparé de deux tasses qui trainaient sur l'établi et les avait remplies de bourbon. Puis il s'était approché, lui avait tendu une tasse que McGee avait refusée d'un geste.

- Je suis désolé, patron…Gibbs, avait déclaré Tim en fixant désespérément le sol.

- …

- Vous trouverez ma lettre demain sur votre bureau.

- Vous savez pertinemment que je la refuserais, McGee, avait répondu calmement l'ancien marine, après avoir porté la tasse à ses lèvres.

- Ca ne changera rien, avait-il poursuivi en se relevant.

Il l'avait vu remonter l'escalier.

- Pourquoi ? Avait-il demandé, bien que son instinct lui soufflait une réponse qu'il aurait préféré ignorer.

McGee s'était arrêté et l'avait fixé tristement. Il l'avait vu batailler un moment avec sa conscience, fermer les yeux, prendre une profonde inspiration. Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, le jeune homme lui avait semblé plus déterminé. Moins torturé également. Et la réponse avait claqué dans le silence qui les entourait.

- Parce que je suis amoureux de vous, Patron.

Et ce même patron se trouvait le lendemain matin à son bureau, tournant et retournant entre ses mains la lettre de démission de son plus jeune agent. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider à l'ouvrir. Il ne pouvait s'y résigner. Quand il était arrivé, le matin même, il n'avait pu que constater que McGee avait vidé son bureau et avait laissé, bien en évidence, sa lettre de démission. Même s'il le lui avait dit la veille, il avait espéré jusqu'au bout que le jeune homme n'ait pas le cran de le faire. D'un geste rageur, il attrapa sa veste et sortit précipitamment, indiquant juste à Ziva, qu'il croisa devant l'ascenseur, qu'elle devrait obéir à Dinozzo jusqu'à son retour.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immeuble où vivait McGee qu'il réalisa, qu'au final, il l'avait toujours su. La déclaration du jeune homme la veille n'avait pas été une réelle surprise. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu s'en rendre compte auparavant. Personne ne connaissait son passé. Personne n'aurait pu se douter. Et puis, il y avait la règle. Il s'était juré de ne jamais y déroger. Il l'avait pourtant déjà fait par le passé.

Deux à deux, il monta les marches menant au second palier, sur lequel se trouvait l'appartement de son agent. Il toqua à plusieurs reprises mais personne ne lui répondit. Il pesta. Ne pouvant se résoudre à abandonner aussi rapidement. Il essaya de l'appeler sur son portable. Une fois. Deux fois. Pour le troisième appel, il décida de changer de correspondant.

- Abby, c'est Gibbs. J'ai besoin que tu me localises le portable de McGee. Immédiatement.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Gibbs, déclara t-elle d'une voix hésitante, peu désireuse de fâcher son ami.

- Abby, je ne te demande pas ton avis. Juste que tu fasses ce que je te demande.

- C'est que… C'est déjà dur pour lui, Gibbs. Et…

- Abby, la réprimanda t-il. Puis, vaincu, il ajouta. S'il te plait, Abby.

Il patienta un instant, seul à seul avec le silence de la jeune femme, l'imaginant en proie à une profonde détresse intérieure. Trahir la confiance de son ami ou désobéir à son mentor, surtout quand il prenait la peine de le demander poliment.

- Okay, déclara t-elle finalement. Il est dans un parc à 200 mètres de chez lui.

- Merci Abby.

- Dis, Gibbs, tenta t-elle légèrement inquiète. Tu nous le ramènes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tu n'as plus confiance en moi ?

Et sur ces mots, il raccrocha et sortit rapidement de l'immeuble. Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait le parc : il était passé devant en venant. Il repéra Jethro, le chien de McGee, avant même d'avoir repéré le jeune homme. Ce dernier, assis sur un banc, relançait nonchalamment le bâton que le chien lui ramenait, inlassablement. Soudain, Jethro repéra Gibbs et se précipita sur lui. Il flatta un instant la tête de l'animal puis reporta son regard sur le jeune homme face à lui. « L'homme », se corrigea t-il mentalement. S'il était vrai qu'il avait engagé des années auparavant un jeune homme tout juste sorti de l'école, il ne pouvait désormais plus penser ainsi. Le visage poupin s'était affiné, les traits étaient plus masculins, le corps plus travaillé, plus élancé.

- Que faites-vous là, Gibbs ?

- A ton avis ?

Le fait que son patron se montre plus familier qu'ordinairement sembla un instant le surprendre, mais il se reprit bien vite et enchaina.

- Vous ne me ferez pas revenir…Je n'en ai plus la force.

- Je peux toujours prendre ma retraite, déclara le plus âgé en s'asseyant au côté de son ancien coéquipier, et reprenant le jeu machinal qui se déroulait peu avant avec le chien. Je l'ai déjà fait par le passé.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous feriez ça pour moi. Vous n'avez plus que ça…Votre boulot.

- Et toi ?

- J'ai mes bouquins…Et je trouverais bien quelque chose… Il parait que je ne me débrouille pas trop mal en informatique.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, malheureusement de courte durée, Tim reprenant son air maussade en quelques secondes.

- Ce n'est pas de gaité de cœur que je suis parti, vous savez…

- Je sais.

- Et que si j'avais pu faire autrement…Choisir de ne pas être am…Enfin,…

- Je sais.

Plusieurs minutes se passèrent en silence, chacun perdu dans ses réflexions que seuls les jappements joyeux du chien venaient interrompre. Finalement, las de cette conservation stérile, Tim se leva et planta son regard dans celui de son ancien patron.

- Ca va me manquer de ne plus travailler avec vous…Avec l'équipe.

- Même Tony ? Demanda Gibbs, un air amusé sur le visage.

Pour toute réponse, Tim lui rendit son sourire et s'éloigna rapidement. Gibbs le suivit du regard un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti du parc et que la haie de buissons ne le lui dissimule. Il allait partir lorsqu'il réalisa que McGee revenait vers lui d'un pas alerte.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre finalement, déclara t-il sans préambule. Je pensais vraiment que quitter le NCIS était la meilleure solution !... Vous pensiez que je ne verrais rien, n'est-ce pas ? De vos regards, de vos attentions à mon égard ! … J'ai toujours été persuadé que tout ce qui vous arrêtait, c'était cette foutue règle ! … Je t'ai laissé le champ libre, Gibbs ! J'ai quitté un boulot que j'adore juste pour tester ma théorie ! J'y croyais tellement… Tu n'as pas fait un geste hier soir…Tu es venu aujourd'hui… Tu ne dis toujours rien, tu ne fais rien…Et je sais désormais que tu vas me laisser partir ainsi.

Sur ces mots, il fit demi-tour, le chien toujours sur ses talons, Gibbs le regardant s'éloigner de nouveau, interdit. Finalement, il savait. Il avait apparemment toujours su, toujours vu, l'intérêt que lui portait son patron, même si celui-ci avait tout fait pour le lui dissimuler. Quel abruti il était parfois !

Sans y réfléchir plus longtemps, il s'élança à la suite de Tim. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était hors de question de lui donner raison. Il ne le laisserait pas partir comme ça, sans explication, sans lui avoir dit. Il le rattrapa rapidement, le contourna et lui bloqua le passage.

- Tu as tord. Je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme ça.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit la main de Gibbs s'emparer de sa nuque, sentit les lèvres de son supérieur se poser sur les siennes, avides, quémandeuses, mais tendres malgré tout. De sa main, il chercha celle encore libre de Gibbs. Ses lèvres répondirent ardemment, s'entrouvrant pour approfondir le baiser. Ils entendirent vaguement le murmure agacé d'une vieille dame pestant contre les épanchements publics.

- Viens, déclara Gibbs, lâchant sa main pour les fourrer dans ses poches.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre l'appartement de Tim, et reprendre leur baiser là où ils l'avaient interrompu. Ils se séparèrent finalement, le souffle légèrement saccadé et retirèrent leurs vestes. Sans un mot, Tim se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara du café.

- C'était un pari risqué quand même, commença Gibbs sur le ton du reproche tandis que McGee s'approchait, deux tasses dans les mains. Et si tu t'étais trompé ?

- J'y ai songé, avoua t-il. Mais je n'en pouvais plus de toute façon. J'allais craquer à un moment ou un autre, alors…

- Je n'ai pas donné ta démission au Directeur, tu sais.

- Je sais.

- Tu vas revenir ?

- C'est à toi de me le dire. Je veux dire, poursuivit-il en voyant le regard interloqué de Gibbs, il y a la règle 12, l'équipe,…

- Je pense que tu réfléchis trop, lui répondit-il, avant de vider sa tasse en deux gorgées et la poser sur le bureau. Ce qui se passe en dehors du boulot ne concerne personne d'autre que nous.

Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage légèrement crispé de son agent. Son ami. L'homme qui l'avait séduit.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sûr, Gibbs.

- Jethro.

- Pardon ?

- Jethro, dans l'intimité, lui répéta t-il en venant enlacer le plus jeune.

Il picora le cou offert de légers baisers et Tim se sentit fondre.

- Tu voulais…Tu voulais me poser une question, non ? Demanda t-il finalement, désireux de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions tout en s'en sachant incapable si Jethro continuait cette douce torture.

- Comment as-tu su ?

- C'est venu petit à petit. Parfois un mot, ou un geste venant de toi. Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à y croire. Tu n'es pas connu pour avoir des aventures masculines.

- Toi non plus.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, interprétant silencieusement ce qui venait d'être dit. Ce fut le téléphone de Gibbs qui les ramena brutalement à la réalité.

- Gibbs.

- ...

- Oui, Tony… Ok, j'arrive.

Il se tourna vers Tim.

- Je dois y aller.

- J'avais compris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu décides ?

- Puisque ce qui se passe en dehors du boulot ne concerne personne d'autre…

* * *

_Je vous demanderais bien une petite review, mais...Oh pis si, tiens...S'il vous plait !_


End file.
